


The Best #ham4ham In The History Of The World

by Emmab711



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Ham4Ham, Jasmine and Pippa are besties, something I really want to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmab711/pseuds/Emmab711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jasmine's Birthday, and Anthony has a surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best #ham4ham In The History Of The World

It is Jasmine's 27th birthday, and Anthony has something special planned. 

"Hello, hello, hello." Renée and Jasmine hear Lin say from inside the Richard Rogers Theater. 

"Alright, you're sure you can't hear anything." Renée says as she's covering Jasmine's ears. Jasmine just looks at her confused. "I'll take that as a yes."

Jasmine looks annoyed, "Why can't you just tell me what he's doing?" She whined. Renée takes her hands of Jasmine's ears very carefully and says quickly, "Because your boyfriend planned a great surprise for your birthday, and if you knew what it was it would be ruined." She puts her hands back over Jasmine's ears. 

Jasmine huffs in annoyance. Just then Lin bangs on the door, signaling that it's time to go out. 

Everyone sings happy birthday for her, then Lin goes, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Anthony Ramos!" The crowd goes crazy. Then he adds quickly, "and Alex Lacamoire on keys." And with that he gives the mic to Anthony.

Before he starts singing he looks at Jasmine and whispers in her ear "Happy birthday baby, I love you." And he kisses her cheek. Everyone cheers. 

He starts singing, and as soon Jasmine recognizes the song, which only took one line, she bursts into tears.

"It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I want to marry you."

By this point Jasmine was Completely hysterical and holding on to Renée for support.

"Is it that look in your eye  
Or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you." 

After he finished the first chorus, Pippa popped up from the crowd and kept singing the song as Anthony dropped to one knee. Pippa's singing got quieter, and Anthony began to speak.

"Jasmine, I have loved you from the moment I first saw you. I knew there was a spark from the very first rehearsal when we learned our dance in Helpless. I wasn't planning on having this spark fanned into a flame, but that's what's happened. Me being here in front of you is a risk many people have taken. You get love for it, you get hate for it. I really hope I get love for it though. But either way, you get nothing if you wait for it. So, Jasmine Cephas Jones, will you marry me?"

Jasmine didn't know what to do. In her mind she was screaming yes at the top of her lungs, and she was so loud that people in Washington Heights could hear her. 

She was speechless. So she did she only thing she knew how to do. She took the microphone from Pippa and started to sing. 

"It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think i want to marry you. 

Is it the look in your eye  
Or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I want to marry you."

Anthony stood up at smiled at her, tears streaming down his face. "So I'll take that as a yes?" 

"Yes." She says and kisses him. As they kiss he slides the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful." She states. "Not as beautiful as you. And nothing ever will be." He replies.

Everyone cheers, Lin comes up and kisses them both on the cheek, he turns to Anthony and says, "You hurt her I hurt you. And kick you out of the show." They all laugh, and Lin says, "I'm serious." 

Anthony looks at Jasmine, his fiancé, then turns to Lin and says, "Don't worry, if I hurt her I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Jasmine smiled. 

Pippa then yanks Jasmine around by her arm, and give her the biggest hug. "I can't believe you're engaged!" Pippa squeaks. "Me neither," Jasmine replies. 

"I'm so happy you're here." Jasmine continued, "I know you've been busy with the Amélie workshop, and casting, and stuff" Pippa smiled at her and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. What kind of best friend would I be if I missed you getting proposed to and 300 strangers were there to see it?" Jasmine nodded and said, "Not a very good one." They both laughed. 

"Anyway, we have to celebrate. Tomorrow night at my apartment, I'll invite the whole cast." Pippa says. "Thanks Pip, that would be awesome." Jasmine kisses Pippa's cheek and goes over to Renée.

"Thanks for not giving in and telling me what the surprise was." Jasmine says as she hugs Renée. "Girl, do you know me? Do you really think I would've told?" Renée's response makes Jasmine laugh. "Touché."

She makes her way back to Anthony and he half says half sings into her ear, "What the heck did I do to deserve you?" She giggles and replies, "The world may never know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they do their show that night, it was different. Jasmine and Anthony couldn't keep their eyes of each other the entire time, Which worked during Helpless. During intermission Jasmine debated pretending to be sick so that she didn't have to perform Say No To This with Lin. But Anthony told her to do it, and that he was fine. She did it eight times a week every week before that. He tries telling her that this show wasn't any different, but they both knew it was. He told her, "So long as you come home at the end of day, that would be enough." And she knew damn well that she would be coming home to him that night and every other night until the day she died.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Lin will be gone by then (starts crying), but I don't care, he's in this wether you like it or not, and if you don't you have a problem and should call a mental hospital. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you guys like this, it's just something I really want to happen on July 21st (aka Jasmine's Birthday). Thank you so much for reading this. Please comment what you thought about it or what I could improve on. I was thinking about writing a book of Hamilton (cast and character) Oneshots, so if you want that let me know, and leave some ship/ plot requests if you want. Thank you so much.


End file.
